Full Metal Panic RAL!
by riek
Summary: AH! como cambian las cosas cuando uno sale un par de dias, pues esta es mi version de FMP! sobre ese concepto


Full Metal Panic

Full Metal Panic! R.A.L

Hola!!, este es mi fic de FMP! Titulado R.A.L (Reaven and Light).

Quiero agradecer a cierta persona por ayudarme a subir esta historia, si la esta leyendo seguramente sabe lo agradecido que estoy.

Bien. Encontraran que este fic tiene un "formato" de guion de obra teatral, puesto que se antepone el nombre del personaje antes del dialogo, esto es para no confundirse puesto que cuando hay tantos uno no sabe cual es cual.

No se preocupen con el tiempo uno. SE ACOSTUMBRA. En especial cuando hay interacción entre dos personajes (default) ya saben.

También quiero mencionar que esta es la reedición del capitulo y la historia, originalmente pensé en subir 30 capítulos. (No sé en que estaba pensando XD)

En fin aun no decido cuantos serán pero por ahora eso no importa mucho. De igual forma quiero dejar en claro ciertas cosas. A diferencia de otros fics, yo narro en paréntesis, por lo que las comillas en los paréntesis son aclaraciones o referencias.

Otra cosa. Si el personaje esta pensando, su dialogo llevará comillas, y en algunas ocasiones si son referencias a algo no definido).

Y por favor, por favor. Respeten los signos de puntuación.

Cualquier aclararon un Review

A quienes ya leyeron la (Versión beta) notaran que el argumento es similar así que por ahora solo me quda decir, ojala te guste.

"Domingo, aeropuerto de Tokio, 1:00pm"

-. Pasajeros con destino a la ciudad de Tokio, favor de descender ahora mismo.

(Y mientras Kaname bajaba por la banda eléctrica sujetando la correa de su equipaje, pudo ver a sus amigos quienes la esperaban con emotividad, pero muy en sus adentros ella solo buscaba a su razón secreta… y para sorpresa suya, detrás de los alegres jóvenes y con expresión serena estaba…).

-.Sousuke…

"Capitulo 1"

Y mi amor es…

Kyoko-.¡Kana, aquí kana! (gritó alzando su brazo derecho. Y aunque estaba a pocos metros de su amiga ella corrió donde Kaname sonriendo con grandes y vidriosos ojos casi apunto de llorar)

Kaname -. ¿Ah? , ¿Kyoko? (Kaname quedó paralizada un momento sin saber que ocurría)

Kyoko-.Volviste. (Dijo en tono suave mientras la abrazaba, Luego de un instante se separó de ella, levantó sus gafas y se secó las lágrimas que dejó brotar mientras decía). Traidora no te despediste.

Kaname-. Oye, oye, solo fueron tres días. (Respondió con una nerviosa algarabía)

Kyoko-. Si pero… (Entonces desvió un poco la mirada al suelo) ¡Oye! ¿Trajiste algo? (argumentó fugazmente)

Kaname -. ¿Cómo qué algún recuerdo?, no solo ropa sucia.

Kyoko-. ¿Mmmm? ¬¬ (Después de eso, otra chica se acercó junto a ellas, llevaba un sencillo vestido en color blanco en una pieza y zapatos descubiertos del mismo color, la chica no era otra mas que Oren, quien saludó a la recién llegada de manera sutil pero alegre).

Oren-. Que bueno tenerte de vuelta Chidori San…

Kaname-. Gracias, quisiera haberles traído algo pero esa visita a casa de mi prima hizo que me olvidara de todo. (Hey nadie dijo que estuviera sola en el mundo).

Oren-. No hay cuidado, lo que importa es que te hayas divertido. (Pero ella entristeció un poco y solo desvió la mirada a otra parte)

Kaname-. ¿Oren?

Oren-. Ya, descuida. (Repuso tranquila).

Kaname-. Bien… (Respondió tranquilamente, entonces Ono D apareció para decirle).

Ono D-. Oye Chidori. (Se acercó para hablarle mas directamente) que bueno que volviste, Sagara ha estado actuando de manera muy anormal.

Kaname-. ¿Enserio? Dime algo que no sepa (¬¬). (Incluso Kyoko testificó sobre aquel comentario).

Kyoko-. Es cierto. Desde que te fuiste no ha hecho ninguna de sus locuras, ni si quiera en el festival de ayer en la escuela. Kazama no pudo venir por una fuerte jaqueca.

Kaname-. ¿Y eso que tiene que ver con Sousuke? (preguntó Chidori)

Kyoko-. Que como Kazama es muy allegado a Sagara, se volvió loco cuando pensó que se había vuelto un chico normal.

Kaname-. ¿Qué? , ¡¿Me estas diciendo que ese idiota se volvió una persona normal en solo tres días?!

Kyoko-. Algo parecido.

Oren-. Yo también lo noté, es algo extraño. (En ese momento Kaname se acercó a Sousuke para indagar el porque de los comentarios).

Kaname-. ¿Es cierto lo que dicen Sousuke, ya eres normal? (Pero el no contestó, en cambio Ono D si lo hizo).

Ono D-. Lo olvidaba, tampoco quiere hablar.

Kaname-. Dime Sousuke, ¿no te golpeaste la cabeza en algún lado? (Pero el la miró sin demostrar ninguna expresión)… ¡Tu pedazo de idiota respóndeme!

Ono D- Chidori ya te lo dije, es inútil no lo lograrás.

Kaname-. Es cierto, "incluso te ves mas alto". (Pensó ella mirando fijamente a Sousuke, Luego, se reincorporó y dijo a los demás). Bueno, salgamos de aquí, muero de hambre y la comida del avión es horrible. (Entonces comenzó a andar). He querido comer algo verdaderamente bueno… (Y mientras todos se iban junto a ella, Sousuke suspiró de pena mientras volteaba a ver la banda eléctrica. Tras un momento después la firme voz de Kana lo hizo reaccionar) ¿No piensas venir? (preguntó deteniendo su andar dejando que los demás se adelantaran. El asintió ligeramente un si). Pues date prisa no voy a esperarte. (Ella dio media vuelta y siguió caminando alcanzando al grupo)

Kyoko-. Oye Kana, cuéntanos lo que hiciste, no omitas detalles. (Preguntó impaciente).

Kaname-. Bueno pues… (Y quedándose de nuevo atrás, Sousuke suspiró).

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Mientras tanto… "Parte sur de Afganistán".

-. Uruz 7 Tengo tres hostiles siguiéndome al punto de extracción alfa, pido permiso para dejar la formación y evitar posible fallo de recuperación. (Se escuchó una voz por el radio transmisor del TDD).

.-concedido.

-. Gracias, capitana. (Entonces otra voz irrumpió por la radio).

-. Aquí Uruz2, Sousuke piérdelos en el risco.

-. Afirmativo, tiempo aproximado dos minutos.

-. ¿Piensas eliminarlos en ese tiempo?

-. Lo intentare.

-. ¡Pero que engreído eres!

.- Mao, solo concéntrate en tu parte, yo me encargo de esto.

-. Como dije… (Entonces escuchó una explosión a través del radio del Arbalest).

¿Qué sucedió?

-. No es nada, solo unos disparos.

-. ¡Deja de actuar como engreído, idiota!

-. Solo un poco mas. (El poderoso ARX 7 se abría paso corriendo a través de un pasaje arenoso un poco estrecho entre la roca, armado con la escopeta bóxer entre sus manos y perseguido por tres Savages)

Tessa-. Sagara por favor no te confíes. (Pensó angustiada mientras apretaba su puño derecho a la altura del pecho)

Sousuke-. AI. Prepárate, daremos un salto.

-. Confirmado activando Lambda Driver.

Sousuke-. Olvídate de eso, solo sígueme. (Sousuke logró ver el risco, su profundidad 112 metros. Con algo de suerte y un buen disparo, los Savages caerían). ¡Detente! (Rápidamente giró sacando el cuchillo y se detuvo casi a la orilla de la pendiente).

-. ¿Qué intenta hacer? (preguntó el piloto que encabezaba la formación).

-. ¿Qué importa?, matémoslo. (Respondió engreídamente el último de la fila, mientras llevaba más a prisa su AS para alcanzar la formación).

-. ¿Ya vieron? Se burla de nosotros. (Advirtió otro mientras veía como la maquina los retaba haciéndoles señas).

Sousuke-. Vengan, solo un poco mas… (Sousuke llevaba mas cerca el dedo índice al gatillo mirando tranquilamente como sus adversarios corrían hacia el).

-. Esta atrapado, ¡ataquen! (Ordeno el líder, entonces las tres unidades abrieron fuego al mismo tiempo vaciando la mitad de los cargadores de sus armas, pero).

-.¡¿Pero, como?! (Las balas no lo tocaron).

Sousuke-. ¡Te dije que no usaras eso! (Renegó).

-. Pero la probabilidad de sufrir daño… (AI no pudo terminar su frase debido a la interrupción de Mao).

Melissa-. ¡Ya basta de jugar al héroe!, o los eliminas y vuelves, o lo hago yo y también te eliminare. (Argumento al momento de hacer volar un MBT).

Sousuke-. Lo siento, no te daré ese gusto. (Repuso con un ligero sarcasmo en su línea).

-. Quince segundos antes de colisión.

Sousuke-. ¿Listo para saltar, AI?

-. Afirmativo.

-. ¡Esto será muy fácil, acaben a ese AS blanco! (Grito frenéticamente uno de los tres a pocos metros del ARX 7).

Sousuke-. ¡AI, ahora! (El impulso aumentado elevó al Arbalest tan alto que sobrepasó a los RK y le dio tiempo de enviar una onda de energía del lambda justo por encima de ellos).

-. ¡No! (Y el plan de lanzarlos al fondo del risco tuvo éxito. Momento después, una cortina de humo negro señaló la victoria).

-. Hostiles neutralizados, sargento.

Sousuke-. Bien… Uruz 7 me dirijo ahora al punto alfa, cambio.

Melissa-. Ya era hora, conociéndote pensé que tardarías más.

Sousuke-. No tengo tiempo para eso, mañana debo ir a la escuela. (Entonces el Arbalest se puso en pie mientras guardaba la navaja).

Melissa-. Oh si ella acaba de volver, debes ir con ella.

Sousuke-. Deja las insinuaciones para otro momento, ella no es mí… (Pero no pudo ocultar la mancha roja en su cara).

Melissa-. Alto, alto galán, jamás dije que fuera tu novia. (Y mientras bromeaba, ambos oyeron a la capitana tratando de aclararse la garganta con un tono de inconformidad).

Tessa-. Sagara, Melissa, por favor concéntrense en la misión. (Celos XD)

Sousuke-. Lo siento. (Se disculpó).

"TDD comedor"

(La puerta abrió de manera inesperada, mientras Melissa entraba al comedor).

Melissa-. ¿Qué estas haciendo? (preguntó luego de sentarse frente a Sousuke).

Sousuke-. Mi reporte.

Melissa-. Date prisa el helicóptero saldrá pronto. (Pero entonces lo notó algo perturbado) ¿Aun sigues preocupado por "eso"?

Sousuke-. Conozco la situación. Es probable que haya intentado abusar usando ese disfraz. (En ese momento la puerta abrió nuevamente dejando pasar a la capitana).

Tessa-. Sagara san. (Automáticamente los dos se levantaron). No, vuelvan a sentarse, solo vine a decirte que puedes irte cuando quieras…

Sousuke-. Gra… gracias.

Tessa-. Melissa. Déjanos solos un momento. (Al mismo tiempo volteo a mirarla).

Melissa-. Entendido. (Ella salió haciéndole gestos de insinuaciones burlonas a Sousuke).

Sousuke-. ¿Si?, capitana.

Tessa-. ¿Ah? Esto… veras. (Puso una carpeta metálica en la mesa y se la extendió con lentitud).

Llego esto, es información nueva sobre un grupo terrorista Coreano, también tiene integrantes israelíes. Se concentran más en la venta de armas nucleares y al secuestro de gente de importantes puestos de gobierno. (Sousuke comenzó a hojear el documento).

Sousuke-. Muchos de ellos parecen guerrilleros de Helmajistan. (Pero al girar la tercera hoja).

Tessa-. Sagara san, ¿pasa algo?

Sousuke -. Esta chica… me es familiar.

Tessa-. ¿Ella? (Entonces ambos miraron la fotografía) Su nombre es Shaalim Balin, es muy peligrosa, se sabe que mato a 120 soldados con una M9 estándar y un cuchillo en el Sahara.

Sousuke-. ¿Entonces es mi nueva misión?, ¡iré a alistarme! (Ojo, no confundan con enlistarme).

(El estaba medio levantado del asiento cuando Tessa lo hizo detenerse).

Tessa-. ¡No!, Has trabajado mucho y no quisiera… (Ella desvió la mirada).

Sousuke-. No hay problema.

Tessa-. Sagara, recuerda que… ¿"Cómo le digo que me preocupa si no entiende de razones"? (Pensó).

Sousuke-. Capitana…

Tessa-. ¡Vuelve ahora, es una orden! …(dijo sonriéndole en señal de broma, poniéndolo confundido).

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

(Luego de una larga pero recreativa caminata desde el aeropuerto y parte de la ciudad, los chicos decidieron hacer una escala en un restaurante con una mezcla de estilo americano con japonés, un típico techo con tejas verdes y una entrada similar a la de los santuarios de oración en color rojo, también en cada extremo de los soportes, una maceta de barro redonda con un pequeño arbusto, seguido de una barda de ladrillo rojo de cincuenta centímetros de altura por cuatro de largo en cada lado. En la entrada al lugar colgaban dos faroles blancos, "de esos esféricos que se ven muy frágiles". Al pasar la puerta divisaron el local. Extendidas en el centro, mesas blancas y redondas con cuatro asientos; y mesas blancas, cuadradas y con grandes y acojinados asientos en las esquinas, justo en las ventanas).

Kaname-. Bien, pasemos. (Dijo mirando hacia la izquierda del lugar).

Kyoko-. Es muy grande. (Comentó mientras tomaba una fotografía).

Oren-. Me parece muy lindo.

Ono D-. Tú siempre tan positiva Mikihara.

Oren-. Gracias Ono D.

Kaname-. Ya, ya, busquemos una mesa.

Kyoko-. Vaya que tienes apetito Kana… (Luego de buscar un lugar y de comenzar a comer, continuaron con otra charla).

Kyoko-. ¿De verdad? (Preguntó, luego de sorber su malteada de café).

Kaname-. Sip, me gusto mucho, espero volver en las próximas vacaciones.

Kyoko-. Oye. ¿No tú y sagara planeaban viajar a América?

Kaname-. (Se sonrojó) "Seguramente ese tonto abrió la boca"

Kyoko-. Estas muy nerviosa kana.

Kaname-. ¡No yo no! No sé de qué hablas, jaja… (Pero la transpiración de su frente no demostraba lo contrario).

Oren-. Hace unos días le encontramos a sagara una hoja rosa que decía que irían

Kaname-. Si, bueno el quería ver algunos modelos AS norteamericanos y no puedo dejarlo hacer un caos ahí. (Pero Kyoko no parecía estar muy segura de la respuesta de kaname).

Kyoko-. Vaya. (Dijo en tono insinuante).

Kaname-. E-es la verdad, ¿cierto sousuke? (pero el comía un bollo relleno sin decir nada).

Ahora cuéntenme lo que hicieron sin mí.

Ono D.- No mucho, con sagara en ese estado, todo ha ido con tranquilidad.

Kaname-. Eso es muy sospechoso (dijo en voz baja). Me pregunto que te habrá pasado.

¿No será acaso una de esas enfermedades del desierto? (El la miro sin decir nada).

Kaname-. Esto es tan frustrante, no entiendo a que viniste si vas a estar de esa forma y antes de que digas que es para protegernos mejor piénsalo, "señor sargento". (Pero ante la molestia de Kaname, el solo se dedico a seguir comiendo). ¡Ay, no tienes remedio!

(Pero sin que ellos lo notaran, en ese mismo instante, el restaurante estaba siendo asaltado por dos ladrones. Uno con chaqueta negra, jeans azules, tenis rojos, y un pasamontañas oscuro, en su mano derecha llevaba su arma calibre 12 y en la otra un pequeño saco para poner el dinero.

1-. ¡Tú pon el dinero en la bolsa!

-. Si, si señor. (Contestó el sumamente alarmado el anciano dueño del lugar, quien no tuvo otra opción que obedecer a su agresor. Mientras el primer asaltante tomaba posesión del dinero de la caja, el otro que vestía de manera similar al primero excepto por que el llevaba zapatos, se acercaba a las mesas y amenazaba a las personas).

2-. ¡Y ustedes sus pertenencias!

Kaname-. ¿Pero que pasa ahora porque tanto ruido?

Ono D-. ¡No puede ser, un robo!

2-. ¡Silencio entréguenme todo lo que tienen, ahora! (Pero al encontrar el lugar de los chicos…). ¡¿Ah?!, ¿pero que es esto?, Solo son unos jóvenes. (Entonces rió maliciosamente).

1-. ¡Date prisa la policía vendrá pronto! (Gritó su compañero desde el mostrador).

2-. ¡Ya, cállate!, vaya, vaya, eres una chica muy linda (Dijo el tipo posando su mano izquierda en el hombro derecho de Kaname),

Kaname-. ¡Suéltame!

2-. Tranquila, solo quiero divertirme, no te haré daño. Ven conmigo.

Kaname-. ¡He dicho que me sueltes idiota! (Al no soportar el acoso, ella se levantó golpeándolo en el rostro).

2-. ¡Maldita! (El intentó frotarse el rostro).

1-. ¡¿Qué sucede?! (Preguntó sin poderlo mirar ya que vigilaba la entrada. Pero en ese momento, y con una voz un tanto distinta…).

Sousuke-. ¡Al suelo todos! (Gritó levantándose y desenfundando su arma al mismo tiempo, entonces aprovechando la parálisis momentánea del sujeto, lo tomó por el cuello, haciendo que el tipo tirase su arma, después lo tiró al suelo inmovilizando sus manos y llevándolas a su espalda, luego poniendo el arma en su nuca).

1-. ¿¡Que haces!?, ¡suéltalo!

2-. ¡Hermano!

1.- ¡Suéltalo, dije! (Amenazó apuntándole a Sousuke).

Kaname-.¡Detente, mejor ríndanse, conozco bien a este chico y se que no dudará en herirlos!

Kyoko-. Kana…

1-. ¡Cállate!, si tu novio no suelta a mi hermano entonces te matare a ti primero. (Pero Sousuke advirtió clavando más el arma en la cabeza del otro).

2-. ¡Mejor cállate tú Renji, no digas tonterías!

1-. ¡Suéltalo ahora! (Así lo hizo. Pero Sousuke corrió encorvado para luego lanzarse a los pies de Renji y hacerlo caer). ¡Espera!, ¡¿Qué, que estas haciendo?!, ¡no! (Sin darle tiempo de razonar y saber que pasaba, el ya estaba inmovilizado en el piso y con un arma en su cabeza)…

Bien… me rindo.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"al mismo tiempo, sobre volando el océano a 150 Km de Japón"

Sousuke-. ¿Shaalim balin, eh? (Miró el océano a través de la ventana del Jet mientras poco a poco su imaginación transformaba el mar en las arenas de Helmajistan. Durante todo el tiempo que pasó luego de irse del TDD, no pudo apartar aquel nombre de su mente.

Había estado ahí criándose por mucho tiempo. Escucho hablar de "los cazadores de las dunas", los piratas del desierto, asesinos a sueldo, terroristas y refugiados de las guerrillas, pero no de una mujer llamada así).

Aun que. "Cuando tenia ocho años mi clan me advirtió que nunca estuviera solo y siempre alerta, aun si no tenia a ninguno de mis compañeros de grupo cerca o conmigo.

Alguna vez sentí el miedo pero eso desapareció cuando perdí a todos mis camaradas en el combate.

No tuve otra opción mas que seguir siendo un mercenario… recuerdo que…

Un día estaba solo y sin agua, perdí mucho tiempo cavando un agujero y colocando una manta plástica para conseguir agua que me olvide de encontrar sombra…

Estaba en el suelo pensando en que moriría y cuando lo pensé más… apareció… ella.

"la escorpión de fuego" una asesina muy buscada". (El sol cegaba su vista mientras intentaba ver el rostro de aquella persona pero esta lo llevaba cubierto, pero por sus ojos y silueta, se notaba que era mujer)

-. ¿Te encuentras bien? (Su voz era muy serena, referencia "Carola Vázquez").

Sousuke-. "Y yo inerte y sofocado por el calor".

-. ¿Estas bien, niño?

Sousuke-. "Antes de que dar inconciente"

-. Toma bebe esto. (Entonces retiró de su cintura una cantimplora metálica).

Sousuke-. "Me recostó dándome agua… luego"… (Oscuridad).

-. Jada, ¿Por qué ayudas a ese niño?, ¿no te das cuenta de que es uno de esos guerrilleros que quieren acabarnos?

-. ¿Que jamás has tenido sentido de hospitalidad con los demás Yuko? Es solo un niño.

Yuko-. ¿Uno hijo de mercenarios?

Jada-. Cállate… lo llevaremos con nosotros hasta que se mejore.

Yuko-. ¿Estas loca?, ¡Vas a condenarnos!

Jada-. No seas tan exagerado. Tú sabes que la ley del desierto es, que aun en tiempos de guerra, esta no se peleara en un oasis. Todo niño lo sabe.

Yuko-. Comprendo tu situación, pero no vas a remplazar a tu hermano con este niño, mucho menos siendo un mercenario, ahora que es posible, acaba con el. (El desenfundo su espada) o yo lo haré.

Jada-. Yuko. Baja tu espada. Todos hemos hecho daño a quien sea, sin importarnos la edad o el género. Sin respetar este principio, todos mueren… igual que mi hermano, yo lo extraño, es cierto, pero no quiero que este niño corra con la misma suerte. (Ella no dejaba de mirar el angelical rostro del niño).

Yuko-. No cambias nada. Es por eso que yo te…

Jada-. Yuko…

Yuko-. Lo siento.

Jada-. Ahora, vamonos.

Sousuke-. "Cuando desperté, estaba en Hashlim Yum. Un oasis cerca de la capital de Helmajistan".

Jada-. Despertaste. Eres un chico muy fuerte, no hay duda.

Sousuke-. "la ví, sus ojos y cabello negro, largo… y su rostro nunca lo olvidaré"…

Jada-. Tranquilo estas a salvo, mi nombre es Jada. Tuviste mucha suerte. (Ella estaba sentada en una esquina de la cama, mirándolo con una ligera sonrisa).

Sousuke -. "Le pregunté donde estaba y dijo que por eso no debía preocuparme"

Jada-. Debes descansar, ya me ocupare de encontrar a tu familia.

Sousuke -. "Dije que no tenia familia"

Jada-. Ya veo, pero seguramente alguien te debe estar buscando, descuida, puedes quedarte el tiempo que quieras. (Ella otra vez se mostraba con un gesto dulce).

Sousuke-. "Aun recuerdo. Estuve tres días con ella y Yuko, fue una de las pocas veces que deje las armas por de lado. Ella me enseño más sobre el desierto, las estrellas, su historia. (De Jada). Sobre la guerra, de cómo atacar y matar al enemigo ocultándome en los lugares menos pensados. Incluso… sobre… Mujeres".

Jada-. ¿Kashim? Es un nombre muy impropio para un niño como tu. Duerme mañana te llevare al templo. Ahí hay muchos comerciantes. Talvez encontremos a tu clan.

Sousuke-. "Y lo cumplió"

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Al día siguiente, En el templo"

-. ¡La escorpión de fuego! (Grito un hombre cuando se acercaron a su puesto mercantil).

Jada-. Silencio, no quiero problemas, solo vine a entregar a este niño. ¿Alguien lo conoce?

-. ¡Pe- pero si es el Kashim! (El comenzó a molestarse).

Jada-. Tranquilo, yo te protegeré. (Y mientras, un hombre salió de un callejón cercano a ellos. Llevaba una túnica negra, igual a su turbante, cabello largo, el rostro cubierto y una espada atada a su cintura).

-. Vaya, vaya, una familia de asesinos, te he buscado por mucho tiempo Jada y hoy es mi dia de suerte me pagarán muy bien por llevarte a la justicia y que mejor que junto con el temido hijo del tigre…

Jada-. Ashmur, maldito. No te perdonare que le hagas lo mismo a este niño…

Ashmur-. El no es un niño. Es solo un arma. ¡Oh! Ahora recuerdo esa ocasión casi te venzo, fue algo muy util y astuto de mi parte haber usado a tu hermanito para llevarte a mi trampa.

Sousuke-. "Ashmur era un caza recompensas sanguinario, intentó matar a Jada en muchas ocasiones pero el que finalmente murió fue el hermano de Jada".

Ashmur-. Eso es llora. Tenme odio, librate de tu coraje antes de morir. (Dijo desenvainando su espada).

Jada-. ¡Muere! (Ella saco su pistola y abrió fuego vaciando su cargador, pero Ashmur usó su espada para defenderse de las balas).

Ashmur-. ¿Es todo?, bien, ¡mi turno!

Jada-. ¡Aléjate de aquí Sousuke! (Ella también empuñó su espada para detener el ataque de Ashmur).

Ashmur-. ¡Eres débil! (Ambas hojas rechinaban y sacaban chispas).

Jada-. ¡Vengaré a mi hermano! (Jada logro hacer volar la espada de Ashmur, pero el dio un salto atrás y lanzo un cuchillo al brazo izquierdo de ella).

Ashmur -. ¡Ah!,Que mala suerte. Pero eso es poco para la gran escorpión, ¿no es así? (Ella respiró profundamente y sin importar el dolor retiró el cuchillo). Eres toda una guerrera. Admiro eso de ti, que lastima que deba matarte. (El aventó otro cuchillo pero a la pierna izquierda de Jada).

Jada-. ¡Ah!

Ashmur-. ¡Muere! (Se abalanzó sobre ella con una daga, pero Sousuke tomó su rifle y disparó a la cabeza de Ashmur).

Jada-. ¡¿So…Sousuke?!

Sousuke-. "Debía sacarla de ahí o podrían aprovechar sus heridas para atraparla y llevarla a prisión".

-. ¡Atrápenla!

-. ¡Alto! (Dos disparos mas detonaron). ¡Aléjense de ellos!

Sousuke-. ¡Kalinin-sama.!

Andrey-. Vine por ti.

Jada-. Te lo prometí.

Sousuke-. Ahora yo te ayudaré.

Jada.- gracias…

(Entonces su imaginación transformó las arenas en océano nuevamente).

Sousuke-. Jada... (Dijo con una ligera sonrisa).

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Caminando por las calles"

(Después de tal incidente, los jóvenes salieron para dar una vuelta mas, esta vez con mayor cautela, claro que también con cierta libertad ya que, aun con un comportamiento anormal, Sousuke estaría vigilando).

Ono D-. ¿Saben?, talvez Chidori atraiga la mala suerte.

Kaname-.¡¿Qué estas diciendo?!

Ono D-. N-no, nada…

Kyoko-. Por suerte Sagara nos salvó.

Kaname-. Eso nos demuestra que el es el salado, debe tener desequilibrio en su aura.

Kyoko-. ¿No crees en eso, verdad?

Kaname-. ¿Entonces como explicas que siempre que esta con nosotros algo malo ocurre?

Oren-. Chidori, ¿no estas siendo muy dura con el?

Kaname-. Esta acostumbrado a esto, ¿cierto?

kyoko-. ¿Y ahora a donde vamos?

Kaname-. Pensaba en ir a casa, estoy muerta de cansancio y no quisiera que me volvieran a asaltar.

Oren-. Estoy de acuerdo.

Kyoko-. Oh, esperaba algo más divertido (T-T). Bueno mañana será otro día.

Oren-. Bien.

Ono D-. Bien.

Kaname-. Anda Sousuke, vamonos… nos vemos.

-.¡Hasta pronto! (Gritaron los otros tres, ya habiéndose separado del grupo ambos tomaron rumbo a casa).

Kaname-. Si que es tarde. "3:18pm". Siento haberte insultado, pero un vuelo de tres horas pone de malas a cualquiera, a mi por ejemplo… ¿Me estas escuchando? (El asentó con la cabeza). ¿Hay alguna razón por la que no quieres hablar? (Ahora negó).

Ya veo… tal vez le cantaste a una chica y te quedaste mudo. (Ella lo observó por un momento y cayó en cuenta de su mala broma). Solo bromeaba. Dime, ¿acudiste a una misión peligrosa mientras no estaba?

(De nuevo si) ¿Y te lastimaste? (otra vez asintió un no).Oh… (Miró al suelo). Me gustó ir con mi prima, ya necesitaba algo así, aun que me preocupe mucho por ti. (El la miro con sorpresa y ella se tornó roja). ¡No me refería a… pensé que harías un caos la ciudad, o almenos me estarías siguiendo!, es por eso que pensaba en ti… "mejor me callo".

No me mal entiendas, además, ¿¡dime quien se fijaría en ti, grandísimo idiota otaku de guerra?!… (Pero al terminar su frase no pudo evitar volver a ponerse roja como tomate). ¿Me juras que no hiciste algún desastre? (otra vez el asintió). Bien… (¡Entonces el la abrazó por la cintura y casi la besa!)

¡Sou… Sousuke! (pero).

-. ¡Tú, aléjate de ella!

Kaname-. ¡Esa voz…!

-.¡Diablos hombre!, ¿tenías que llegar ahora mismo?

Sousuke-. Kurz, creí que teníamos un acuerdo de no tocar a Chidori mientras yo no estuviera. (Recalcó con tono serio mientras se cruzaba de brazos esperando la respuesta).

Kurz -. No creí que tardarías tanto. (Dijo quitándose la máscara)

Kaname-. ¿¿Ah??

Sousuke-. Chidori dime, ¿Acaso te hizo algo impropio?

Kaname-. ¡¡Tú!! (Dijo acercándose a el) ¡Idiota! (¡Zaz! Con el abanico).

Sousuke-. Eso fue doloroso.

Kaname-. ¡Claro que debe dolerte, ¿Cómo se te ocurre hacerme una broma así?!

Sousuke-. No es ninguna broma, formaba parte de la misión.

Kaname ¡Cállate!, dejarme sola con ese pervertido, no te lo perdonaré.

Sousuke-. Pero Chidori, déjame explicarte… no pensaba dejarte sola, solo que surgió una misión a la cual no pude faltar, así que aproveche el descanso de Kurz para que el te vigilara unos días.

"tres días antes"

(Sacó la pistola y la puso en la cabeza de…).

Kurz-. Tranquilo.

Sousuke-. ¡No me agrada dejarte a cargo a Chidori!, pero no tengo otra opción.

Pero si me entero de que le hiciste algo aprovechándote del disfraz yo…

¡Te amarrare las pe #?"s al rifle de precisión de tu M9 y dejaré que los pájaros te picoteen hasta que mueras!, ¿¡me oyes!?

Kurz-. ¿Celoso? (Pero Sousuke solo lo miraba agresivamente).

Kaname-. Tú no tienes remedio.

Sousuke-. Así que… ¿estas bien?

Kaname-. Con el aquí no mucho

Kurz-. Oye, Los salve de un asalto al menos agradéceme con un beso.

S/K-. ¬¬…

Kurz-…

Sousuke-. Bien.

Kaname-. Sousuke… (Sonrojada, lo miró y se recargó en su pecho) gracias por volver

Sousuke-. No hay problema…

Kurz-. Oigan no estoy pintado, bueno si pero, yo,¡yo quería gozar!


End file.
